The Beginning of the End
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Mild swearing. Mort and Amy's conversation after he walks in on Amy and Ted. Just a short li'll one shot . R&R please, I'm a review addict.


**Title: The Beginning of the End**  
  
Author: Saiko  
  
A/N: I don't own anything. This is just my idea of what might have happened after Mort left the motel room and what he and Amy might have said then.  
  
Mort Rainey could barely see the road ahead of him as he sped along, snow flying into his windshield. His eyes were blurred with angry tears. He was shocked, to say the least. He and Amy had gotten into a fight over something or the other while they were making sure that the plants were in for the winter at the lake house. Between the screaming and shouting she had stormed out and hollered back that she was going to a motel and he'd be able to sleep just as fine on his own that night.  
  
Mort had followed._ If you were any more stupid, Mort Rainey...._ a voice in his head chastised him. He cursed lowly under his breath as he continued to speed. What happened between that moment and when he'd reached the house in Derry was a blur. He was sure he'd had several close accidents and he might have welcomed a fatal one at that point.  
  
It was half an hour later that he heard the door to the house open. "Mort? You in here?" Amy called from the front.  
  
Mort was sitting in his study, the messiest and – in his opinion – best room of the house. He pushed his hair back and ran his hands along his face, his wedding band catching his glasses and causing him to nearly break down into sobs.  
  
"Mort?" Amy asked quietly as she opened the door. She peeked in to see her husband sitting there, eyes avoiding hers. "Mort, listen..."  
  
He turned his eyes upward to where she was standing. "Listen?" he rasped. Obviously he'd been either crying or holding back the tears enough to cause his voice to give out. "Listen to what, Amy? I would have listened before, you know, but you never said anything about this! Who the hell was that?!"  
  
She watched as he stood in his rage and then sat back down as he stared at her. He looked utterly lost and drained of energy. "Listen, Mort, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like that...."  
  
"I thought we were okay," he mumbled. "You told me we were okay."  
  
"I... I didn't want to hurt you, Mort...."  
  
"You have a hell of a way not to hurt me, Amy, you know that?"  
  
"I was going to tell you!"  
  
"What? What were you going to tell me? 'By the way, honey, I've been sleeping around on you. You want a divorce?'" he asked sarcastically.  
  
She glared through her own forming tears. "Listen to me, for once, Mort, just look at me and really listen! I love Ted. He's a good man and I love him."  
  
Mort stood up again and came at her. Amy shied away as if he were about to hit her, but he only grabbed her left hand, holding it up in front of her so she could examine it herself. "You loved me too ten years ago. Don't know what happened there."  
  
"Mort..."  
  
"When were you going to tell me, hmm? When you got tired of him and moved to the next guy? Then would you have told me, Amy? How about the next one and the next one? How many guys did you screw and then come to bed with me mumbling how much you loved me?!"  
  
Amy's hand struck hard against the author's face, sending his glasses down his nose a bit as his head snapped to one side. He turned back to her, wide eyed. He finally shook his head slowly. "I'm going back to Tashmore Lake," he mumbled and started for the door.  
  
"Wait, Mort!" Amy hollered after him, pulling something from her bag at her shoulder. She handed him a bunch of papers.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I filed for a divorce," she said quietly. "It's for the best, Mort."  
  
He really wished that he could have done to her what she had just done to him, but he didn't. He never would have really wanted to hurt her. Not him. Mort Rainey would never lay a finger on Amy Rainey. "I love you, you know," he muttered. "Still, even after this."  
  
"Just go, Mort."  
  
He nodded, turning before she could see the tears forming in his dark brown eyes. He stormed out of the house and back to his car. He saw another car pull up in the driveway and a man get out. Beneath the jacket and scarf he saw the man she had called Ted get out and start for the house. He started his car in reverse and left for Tashmore Lake.  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N: please R&R! I'm a review addict! 


End file.
